


things are chaotic, but i can find solace in your embrace

by Madd_Hatter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, also a few days after s6 dropped i think? fuck time, and fuck voltron! kick!, i wrote this at like 2 am, it’s teen and up bc swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madd_Hatter/pseuds/Madd_Hatter
Summary: Lance and Keith have a talk.





	things are chaotic, but i can find solace in your embrace

The fire crackles away, illuminating the Blue Paladin’s figure. Lance exhales, looking over at the lions. The others have gone to rest. Lance, unfortunately, is restless; he can feel his eyelids drooping, but can’t grip onto the start of sleep. The feeling of electricity running through his body... of death, is still clinging to him. He can’t shake it. He lets out a trembling breath, chuckling to himself bitterly. He doesn’t notice Keith walking over.

Keith sits next to him — close. Lance snaps out of his trance, turning to face the other boy.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Keith’s voice is soft, concern laced into his words. “You looked like you were about to cry.” Lance bites his lip, sighing.

“A lot happened while you were gone...” Keith’s eyes widen slightly. “I- we missed you. A lot.” Lance smiles, genuine but slightly pained. Keith looks around for a moment, a light blush hinting around his cheeks, gone just as fast as it came.

“We can head back to Red if you’d like. It’s freezing cold out here, you’ll get sick.” He throws a smile at Lance.

“Oh, sure.” Lance chuckles softly, trying to hide his slight nervousness. Being in an enclosed space with his crush? Oh boy.

Keith gets up, holding his hand out to the other boy. Lance takes his hand and gets up, his heartbeat picking up a little. He stares at their linked palms for a moment, then up at Keith, locking eyes with him. The blush now dead obvious in the Red Paladin’s light yet sun-kissed skin. Fuck it. Lance doesn’t let go, giving Keith a weak smile. 

They stand there for a moment, eyes locked, faces on fire. Lance spins on his heel, pulls Keith along with him and starts to walk to the Red Lion.

 

—

 

The pair reach the Red Lion, blushing madly. Red seems to sit there for a moment, chuckling to itself before letting them in (the boys both narrow their eyebrows at this, beating the odds and blushing even harder). They walk up to the cockpit, never letting their hands part.

They both stare at the chair, then at each other, then back at the chair. It’s too small to fit us both. Shit. Alarm bells ring in Lance’s head. Keith suddenly moves, sitting down. He looks away, mumbling something.

Lance’s eyes widen. "What did you say?"

"Sit." Keith clears his throat, a wildfire and a half in his cheeks. “Um... in my lap."

Lance’s brain short-circuits. "...only if you want to. We can just sit on the floor if you don't want to-"

Lance takes a quick breath and sits, legs dangling over the side of the chair. He buries his head in the side of Keith’s neck. The boy lets out a nervous laugh, forcing his voice to stay level. "I missed you, too." Lance gives Keith’s hand a small but tight squeeze.

"So..." Keith sighs. "What happened while I was gone, sharpshooter?" Lance stiffens slightly, forcing himself to look at the other boy.

“As I said before, um... a lot. You know about the battle related stuff, so uh..." Lance bites his lip. "Oh yeah, Allura and Coran don’t seem to like cows. I made milkshakes for them and they freaked out!" Lance chuckles. "Yeah. I can milk a cow, by the way." He shoots a grin at Keith. The Red Paladin’s eyes widen a little, the deep blush making a return to his features.

"So, what happened while you were at the Blade of Marmalade?" Lance relaxes a little, resting his head against Keith’s shoulder. Keith laughs softly, but the grip he has on Lance’s hand tightens.

"I, uh... not much, really. All I did was fight and take a two year vacation with my mom." he smiles weakly, but there's a pained look in his eyes.

"What’s wrong, Samurai?" Worry laces Lance’s voice. Keith looks away for a moment, sighing.

"Remember Naxzela?" He turns to face Lance again, frowning. The other boy nods.

Keith’s voice wavers slightly. “I... I tried to ram my ship into the shield as a last ditch attempt to save you guys. The only reason... the only reason why I’m here is because the shield got destroyed by Lotor — not that I’d thank him, anyways. I’m sorry, I thought it was the only way.”

Lance’s grip on Keith’s hand tightens very quickly, shock creasing his features. He’s speechless, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

“Wh... Christ, Keith. What have the Blades done to you?” Lance buries his head in Keith’s neck, sobbing softly. Keith freezes, not sure how to react. He exhales shakily, turning his head and cupping his free hand on the side of Lance’s face.

“Hey, look at me.” Lance moves to face the other boy, tears shining in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Lance. I’m so sorry.”

Lance stares at him for a moment, wiping his eyes.

“I’m sorry, too.”

“Wha— why? What do you have to be sorry about?”

“A little while ago, about a week in my time before you came back, I... died. I took an electric blast for Allura. She revived me.”

Keith can’t stop the tears now. Fuck. He wraps both of his arms around Lance, tight enough to let him know that he truly cares, refusing to let go.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Lance. Nothing. You did what you thought was right, like I did—“ keith fights to keep his voice level, his voice thick with emotion. “We both fucked up. Just... please don’t do that again.”

“I... I won’t. As long...” Lance pauses, “as long as you don’t go trying to sacrifice yourself too.”

Keith presses his mouth to the top of Lance’s head as a silent thank you. Things feel chaotic, but just for a moment, he’s at peace.

 

—

 

They greet the others with their fingers intertwined, tired smiles gracing their features.

**Author's Note:**

> kick.


End file.
